


Metropolis Meets Jooster

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [27]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, Metropolis (1927)
Genre: Baal - Freeform, Confusion, Films, Fritz Lang, M/M, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie and Jeeves discuss Fritz Lang's masterpiece.  Bertie exhibits Scripture Knowledge.</p><p>Written for the indeed_sir weekly drabble challenge: robots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metropolis Meets Jooster

“Metro-thingummy oozed with just plain thingness, what?”

“If one does not find a robot-inspired workers revolt to be distressing, sir.”

“Whatsit?”

“In Lang’s original production, which I was fortunate enough to view in Berlin…”

“Enough, Jeeves.”

“Very good, sir.”

“Now, what robot precisely?”

“The Robot Josaphat, sir.”

“King Jehosaphat who destroyed the images of Baal?”

“No, sir. Josaphat, a shiny robot....”

“The shiny bloke? I thought he was a rather dour minstrel. But more like Bingo, what? Do minstrels incite riots?”

“Of course, sir.”

“I say! Are you funning with me, Jeeves?”

“Oh, I would enjoy that very much, sir.”


End file.
